


[vid] Flyboys

by colls



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam & John and the Battle over Antartica</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Flyboys

**Title:** Flyboys  
 **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1/Atlantis  
 **Song:** Top Gun Anthem by Harold Faltermeyer and Steve Stevens  
 **Subject:** Cam  & John and the Battle over Antartica [3:34 min]  
 **Notes/Warnings:** Made for [skieswideopen](http://skieswideopen.livejournal.com/) for the thing-a-thon @ [sg_flyboys](http://sg-flyboys.livejournal.com/) for the prompt: _"Working together against a common (external) opponent/challenge"_

 

STREAMING LINK: [youtube](http://youtu.be/_dnNM-QCEOE) or [vimeo](http://vimeo.com/34749146)  
  
(password: flyboys)


End file.
